1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for designing pneumatic tires, and in particular relates to a method for designing pneumatic tires which provides efficient and easy design and development of the structure, shape and the like of tires for achieving single objective performance of tires, antinomic performance and the like, and is capable of determining the best structure and shape of tires and designing tires with high cost performance.
2. Related Art
Generally, as for a method for designing tires taking physical properties into consideration, design and development have been made in a conventional ordinary method such that a plurality of rubber members with known physical properties are set beforehand, the physical property is altered for each of the rubber members, a tire with an altered physical property is manufactured in trial and tested, and trials and tests are repeated until target performance is obtained for rolling resistance, spring constant and the like.
However, in the design and development of tires using the conventional design method, a target value was determined for certain performance, and achievement of this target value was once regarded as completion. There has been no concept that the best performance, that is most excellent in other words, is obtained by using given resources. Further, neither antinomic performance was designed, nor the best shape and structure were determined. Besides, any design method has had problems of extreme inefficiency and high cost because development is performed by repeating trial and error in the trial production and tests.